Seeing Colors
by DarHalcyon
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha finally fulfilled his dream in killing his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Found by Team 7, he was brought back to the village and immediately examined. Lady Tsunade realizes that Sasuke is suffering from damage that she is unsure she'll be able to fix. Sasuke unable to live on his own, must live with Naruto till he recovers (if he recovers). Pairing: SasuNaru / Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome! This story has been posted a while ago, but I'll be doing some editing to it so if there is anyone who came back to read it, there will be changes. Not to the story of course.

I don't consider this first chapter an actual chapter. It's really just an opening so its much shorter than the rest to come.

This takes place after Sasuke kills his brother, but he does not find out the actual story about Itachi.

There will also be a bit of Sakura bashing in further chapters so if it REALLY bothers you, i suggest you don't read this. Although I actually like Sakura as a character, she won't be a bashed for very long. Just give it a try okay?

This is my first (published) fanfiction, so I've probably made a lot of mistakes which is why it's being edited. Please excuse the grammar mistakes I overlooked!

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: This story contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy) If you don't like it, please do not read.**

* * *

Word had gotten out pretty quickly through the streets of Konoha. It's been 3 years since that fateful day a dear friend left the village to travel the path of Revenge. Naruto was speaking to the Hokage about his next mission with Team 7 once they returned. It just so happens that said team came through the door. Sakura, Sai and Kakashi. This ordinarily wouldn't have been so eye-catching, but who Kakashi was carrying on his back was a heart stopping moment for Naruto.

It was an unconscious Sasuke.

The room fell silent for what felt like the longest moment of anticipation. Finally breaking the uncomfortable silence, Lady Tsunade stood from her desk, taking in the sight as if it was too good to be true. She could tell Sasuke wasn't in good condition judging by his blood stained clothes and marks on his face.  
"Shizune, get Sasuke to the hospital. Call 3 Anbu to guard the room." She commanded.  
"Yes m'lady." Shizune replied as she left the office, Shikamaru standing outside, surprised himself, took Sasuke from Kakashi and headed toward the hospital.

All the people in Konoha were already talking about it. This was, after all, a very big topic in this village.

Sai closed the door and they all took a few steps forward. Sakura's eyes was red as she looked down at the floor, holding one hand in the other. Naruto and Tsunade could tell she had shed tears before arriving. It was only to be expected with knowing her infatuation of the raven.

"Well…?" The Hokage spoke, eyes staring into them demanding for an explanation. Kakashi began to speak, "Sasuke succeeded in killing Itachi Uchiha. We found him unconscious at the battle site. Itachi's body was taken away by, my guess, a member of the Akatsuki."

Naruto felt a tightening in his chest. _So he really did go through with it_… he thought to himself.

Tsunade sighed, sitting back down into her seat. "I see…" she rested her head in her hand, eyes closed as she began to think of what to do next

"He's badly injured, m'lady," Sakura looked up to the desk, "If it's okay… I would like to.."  
"No Sakura." The Hokage interrupted her. "I'll take care of him. For now, I'd suggest you keep a bit of a distance till I confirm it's safe to be around him." Sakura's head dropped back down. She tightened her hold on her other hand. "Yes m'lady." she said quietly, almost inaudible.

Naruto didn't know how to react. He wasn't sure rather he should be happy that he was back, or to feel defeated that he couldn't stop Sasuke from killing Itachi. He understood Sasuke's feelings for revenge, and he had accepted that Sasuke would always hate his older brother, but deep down, he always thought that maybe, just maybe, he could save Sasuke from the revenge, the hatred, from himself.

Kakashi was eyeing Naruto as he stood in thought. "Naruto.." Kakashi spoke up.  
Naruto raised his head, "Yeah?" he said casually.  
"How do you feel about this?" Kakashi's eyebrow twitched.  
Naruto hesitated before answering. Everyone in the room was waiting for his reply. He honestly didn't know what to say, but he didn't want to talk about it. At least, not now..  
He put on a small grin and said, "I'm glad he's home."

The Hokage sighed once again. Everyone could see through that fake grin of his, but no one thought it was their place to further question him.

"Alright," Tsunade spoke as she rose up from her desk again. "I'm going to go head down and take a look at him. Like I said before, don't go and see him till I say it's okay. That goes for all of you." her glance switched at Naruto, as did Kakashi. Naruto nodded acknowledging her orders.

* * *

Team 7 had went home that night and could not sleep. Sai wasn't as affected since he didn't have a deep connection to Sasuke like the rest of them did. But as Naruto gazed out of his window in the darkness of his room, the only light shining in from the moon, he had managed to figured out how he felt about the situation. He couldn't change what Sasuke did. He could only accept it, and he decided for himself that he would be happy that Sasuke was home. That's what he's been wanting for 3 years now. He kept reminding himself that he couldn't go see Sasuke, but he had to know how he was doing. First thing in the morning, he went to go see the Hokage to get information on Sasuke's condition.

She was expecting him, not the slightest bit surprised when Naruto came in asking about him.

"Sasuke's fine. Our medical team healed all his injuries…" her voice started to trail off. "but…"

"But what?" Naruto said, feeling anxious now.

"Due to his over use of the Sharigan… he can't see." She looked Naruto in the eye, feeling concerned and nervous for his reaction.

Naruto let the information sink in before reacting. "He's… blind?" he questioned once more. Tsunade closed her eyes and nodded. "He can no longer activate the Sharigan." Naruto gulped. "Is it… temporary?"

"That's the thing. His eyesight has gone totally black. But if the medical team and I can come up with a cure, then we may be able to fix it. We'll call it temporary for now, but.. If we can't come up with anything, it will become permanent damage." Tsunade closed her eyes again. "He seems normal. No more plans of running away, no threats. We'll have to keep him in the hospital since he's unable to live on his own."

"Wait." Naruto said.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?" she questioned.

"Let him stay with me."

"Naruto…"

"I'll take care of him. It'll be better than him staying in the hospital all alone except for the occasional nurses coming in and out."

The Hokage hesitated before replying, thinking if maybe it was a good idea or a bad one. "Are you sure you can handle this?" she asked.

Naruto nodded his head eagerly. "Please m'lady," his eyes twinkled with determination.

Tsunade closed her eyes once more, then opened them back before saying… "Alright Naruto. After I check up on him this evening, I'll release him to your home. Please go and prepare."

And with that, Naruto was dismissed. He headed straight home to prepare his house for Sasuke's stay.

* * *

Thanks for reading this "opening" I hope it gets you to continue!

Sorry if there was any grammar mistakes that I missed.

Please **Review** and tell me what you think. I greatly appreciate :)

_-Dar_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone.

A little warning: I try to keep the use of profanity down, but I think there's maybe 1 or 2 words in here.

Please enjoy, and also if there were any grammar mistakes I overlooked, please excuse them!

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: This story contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy) If you don't like it, please do not read.**

* * *

Naruto's apartment had changed a bit over the years. He now had a full-sized bed in his room since he was getting older and bigger. The picture of the original team 7 was still sitting at his bed side. He had always turned to it to give him a boost of hope that Sasuke would return. Now that he was back, it stayed there simply because he loved his team and all the memories they shared, good and bad.  
On his dresser against the opposite wall was now a picture of Him and Neji. Neji became a good friend of his. Even though Neji was a bit of a smart ass, he was still always there for Naruto.

He kept his apartment cleaner than he use too, and his fridge actually had real food in it. He didn't eat Ramen 24/7 anymore, although it still was his favorite food. It was because whenever Neji, Kiba, or Shikamaru came over they all refused to eat Ramen, forcing Naruto to buy new things and learn to cook. He was no chief but at least he knew some basics.

He figured he'd let Sasuke sleep in his bed and he could just sleep on the couch. Sasuke was a guest and a best friend after all, he wanted to make his stay as pleasant as possible. But then again, Naruto didn't want to sleep on the couch. It hurt his back. That would be rude though. Maybe they could just sleep in the bed together. It was big enough…

No. That wouldn't work.

Naruto, after having a mental argument with himself, decided he would put up with the couch and let Sasuke use the bed.

Naruto headed out to the grocery store to pick up some things. If Sasuke still had an appetite like he remembered, He would need more food than what he had. He was at a lost once he got there. He got the usual stuff, but he wasn't sure if Sasuke had any favorites. _Well of course he has a favorite…_ Naruto thought, _but what is it? _  
He shook it off. _I'll find out what he likes eventually…_

As Naruto walked down the streets back to his apartment, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous and excitement at the same time. He knew Sasuke wouldn't open up to him right away and act like nothing happened. He knew Sasuke wouldn't be the same Sasuke considering they were parted for such a long time, and not to mention the devastating news that he possibly could be blind forever. Naruto wasn't sure how he should act. He wanted to be attentive, but not suffocate him. He wanted to talk, but not if he wasn't ready. He just wanted things to go back to normal. Fighting like always, training to be better than one another. He even missed the moments where Sakura would yell at him and take Sasuke's side. Sasuke would act so cool.

Naruto grinned a bit, watching his feet take every step.

* * *

"His room is this way." Shizune started to walk down the hall of the hospital, Naruto following closely behind her. She stopped at a door on the left side of the hall. Shizune slid the door slightly open. "May we come in, m'lady?" Shizune got approval to walk in from the Hokage. She slid the door all the way open, letting Naruto go in while she stood by the door.

Naruto took his first step a bit hesitantly. The Hokage was standing in front of Sasuke, so he couldn't see him. Naruto's stomach fluttered with nervousness. His heart sank a bit once he realized that Sasuke wouldn't see him, or noticed how much he changed.. His muscles got bigger, and his hair longer. He stopped wearing the headband on his forehead so his golden blonde bangs fell right in his face.

He walked in, and greeted Lady Tsunade.

"He hasn't been very responsive, so bare with him. Starting next week, I want you to bring him here on Saturdays to get a check up. Understand?"

Naruto nodded.

"Alright…" she turned to face Sasuke, "Are you ready to go?" she asked him. He didn't really respond. He just sat there, face blank.

"I'm going to go check him out at the front desk." Lady Tsunade said as she left, Shizune following.

Naruto gulped.

He finally saw Sasuke's face. His eyes were normal, just staring at nothing. He had bandages around his chest and arm. His hair was also a bit longer than before, but the back still stood up as always. Naruto smiled as he remembered young Sasuke. He reached out and touched his shoulder. Sasuke flinched at his hand, but he didn't turn his head, nor did he say a word.

* * *

Naruto helped Sasuke up the stairs to his apartment by holding his hand. He could tell it was awkward for him, but he still didn't have any comments. They just walked up the stairs silently. In fact, the whole walk home was silent. It was good that Sasuke couldn't see the few villagers outside at this hour staring at the two of them. It would have made him uncomfortable, just how it made Naruto.  
Once Naruto got to the front door, he opened it holding Sasuke's hand yet again and leading him inside. Sasuke stood where he was while Naruto closed and locked the door.

"Please take your shoes off." He said to Sasuke.

Sasuke did so, and continued to stand there.

It was late in the evening. Naruto suggested him some rest, but he could tell he wasn't tired. He decided to make him something to eat, guessing that the hospital food was terrible anyway. He guided Sasuke to the couch and went to the kitchen to cook. Every now and then he would check on Sasuke making sure he was trying to walk alone, he would for sure trip on something.

But Sasuke didn't move. He didn't say a word.

Moments later, Naruto finished dinner, and sat Sasuke down at the table. Sasuke smelled the food, thanking god in his head that it didn't smell like Ramen. He felt around the table for his chop sticks, but there were none at the table. "Actually, Sasuke…" Naruto began as he put a fork in Sasuke's hand. "Lady Tsunade said it'll be easier for you to use one of these." Sasuke felt it. He touched the three sharp tips to identify what Naruto meant by "one of these," and once he knew what it was, he felt the fork around till it cut through a piece of his food.

Naruto watched Sasuke, wondering if he should ask him if he needed help. He wanted to help him, but he didn't want Sasuke to feel as if he had no independence anymore.

Sasuke managed on his own to take a bite out of the food. He felt Naruto's eyes on him.  
Naruto was staring as if something terrible was going to happen to him if he looked away. Sasuke could feel it and he didn't like it.

He put his fork down and stood up. His eyes were closed.  
Naruto stood up with him.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked, walking over to him.

Sasuke began to walk around the table, keep his hands on it to lead the way.  
"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Naruto questioned once again. But as before, Sasuke said nothing. Sasuke refused too.

He kept feeling his way through the house. Naruto was worried. Why wasn't he speaking? If he would just tell Naruto what he wanted, he wouldn't have to go through this trouble. "Sasuke…" Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. Immediately, Sasuke slapped it away coldly. He continued to feel his way through the house. He was looking for the bedroom. He just wanted to lay down.

Naruto let him wonder. He caught on that he was being too attentive for Sasuke's likely. He needed to make sure he gave Sasuke his independence. He could only imagine how torn his pride was now that he couldn't use his eyes when it was the most valued part of his body.

Sasuke found the bed. He took off his shirt and dropped in on the floor. Naruto watched as he slowly crawled into bed. He was feeling discouraged. As if he had already failed Sasuke on the first night. He didn't want to eat, talk or wanted help from Naruto.

Naruto walked into the bedroom to make sure Sasuke was alright. He was turned on his side with his eyes closed. He left the bedroom and took a pillow and blanket out the hallway closet. He then prepared the couch before laying down on it. He felt as though he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight either.

* * *

Friday and Saturday went almost the same as how Thursday night did when Sasuke came home with Naruto. Sasuke stayed at home both days, not wanting to go out. He didn't say anything to Naruto and he barely ate a thing. He usually just sat in bed unless he needed to use the bathroom. He managed to figure that out on his own as well.

Naruto was told that he would be held off from going on any missions since Sasuke couldn't be left alone that long at the house.

He was going to go see Neji. He left some food on the table in case Sasuke got hungry. He was, as usual, in bed when Naruto left. Sasuke had managed to figure out his way through the house well enough so that Naruto didn't have to guide him. Even so, Naruto felt a bit worried about leaving him alone for the first time.

"He hasn't said a word to me, and it's been three days." Naruto said to Neji as he sipped some tea that Neji had provided for him in his kitchen.  
"Absolutely nothing?" Neji sat down at the table.  
Naruto shook his head.  
"I don't know what to do, you know? I make sure he has something to eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner but he never eats. If he does eat, he doesn't finish everything. Sasuke use to have such a big appetite." Naruto looked down at the tea in the cup. The steam was still coming out. He continued to talk. "I feel like I'm not doing enough."  
Neji stared at Naruto as he took in everything he said.

"No Naruto. You are doing fine. It's him." Neji sipped his tea. "You would think that he would be more appreciative that you're going through all the trouble."  
"Yeah… I guess I can understand why he's so down, but he could at least say something to me. A simple yes or no even when I ask him something." Naruto kept gazing at the steam coming out of the cup.

"I give it about a week. He's going to need your help with something and then he'll break." Neji said with a smirk on his face, already having ideas popping up in his head. "I'm going to be going on a mission for a couple of days."  
"When are you leaving?" Naruto finally looked up at Neji.  
"Tomorrow. It may be a week long. I'm betting he talks the day I get back."  
"a bet? Challenged accepted." Naruto and Neji shook on it.

* * *

As Naruto walked home, Sakura approached him.

"Hey Naruto…" Sakura said. Naruto could instantly tell she's been worried. And what was she worried about? Take a guess…

"Sakura, how are you doing?"  
"I'm fine," she looked to the ground. "The Hokage said I shouldn't see Sasuke for a week at least, so I've been trying to resist the urge to come over, but how is he?"  
She then looked up with worried twinkling eyes.  
"He's managing," Naruto simply replied, feeling a bit of sadness drop to the pit of his stomach. "but I really need to get home… I need to make sure he has something to eat." Naruto walked past Sakura while waving goodbye. He hated to avoid her, but he didn't want to talk about what little progress he's made with Sasuke. He felt like he was letting her down as well as himself.

When Naruto got home, the food he left for Sasuke was gone. Feeling a bit cheerful that Sasuke was eating, he prepared dinner for Sasuke that once again, he didn't eat. This time, he didn't even bother to get out of bed. Naruto sat at the couch hoping that he might come out of the room.

He didn't.

* * *

This chapter was much longer than the first one. If you still think it's too short, then I'm really sorry!

It's taking a bit for the actual SasuNaru love to come in, but I just really hate stories that are rushed!

There was some foreshadowing though. I don't know if anyone caught it or not since I'm bad at the foreshadowing technique.

Please let me know what you think. Review, Follow, all of those nice things ^^

_-Dar_


	3. Chapter 3

You must really like me if you're here for a third time. ;)

No i'm just kidding.

If there are any grammar mistakes that I over looked, please forgive me!

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: This story contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy) If you don't like it, please do not read.**

* * *

If Naruto thought he felt bad about Sasuke's behavior before, he felt even worse now. It's been three more days since he last spoke to Neji and even though this means he would most likely win that bet of theirs, the bet wasn't more important than the cold shoulder he was getting.

"I don't know what else to do." Naruto said as he spoke to Hinata.

Neji did say he may be gone for a week, but Naruto was hoping he might have came home early just because he could sense that his best friend was in desperate need for some cheering up. When he went to see if Neji was home, there was only Hinata and that was better than bottling every thing up. So much for best friend intuition.

"He'll come around Naruto, trust me." Hinata smiled, trying to brighten Naruto's mood.  
"Well he's sure taking his sweet time." he sighed.  
"If it's bothering you that much, tell him how you feel."  
"Why? So he can ignore me more than he already is?"  
"No matter what he does, you're still being a good person for all of this."

Hinata was desperate for Naruto to at least make a small smile. She didn't like it when he was stressed, hurt, discouraged, the list goes on. She only liked to see him happy.

Naruto sat there, thinking that Hinata was right. He really was being a good person for going out of his way to make sure he had something to eat regularly, letting him sleep in his bed although the couch gave Naruto back problems, and letting him stay in his home when he could have been in a crappy hospital room with crappy hospital food. But it only angered him even more when Sasuke didn't show the least bit respect or gratitude for all of this. Even though he wasn't getting a simple, "Thank You," from him, it still made him feel that much better that he knew no matter how Sasuke acted, he was doing the right thing for his friend.

Naruto nodded his head and gave, what Hinata was aiming for, a weak smile.  
"Thanks Hinata. I really needed to hear that."

Hinata was satisfied that she could help. She knew that Naruto really didn't have any intention on talking to her. He never did whenever he came to see Neji, but even so, this one moment they had made her heart warm.

But why stop now?

"Naruto?"  
"Hn?"  
"Christmas is coming up…"

his eyes widened. He didn't even realize. No snow had fallen and he never felt the cold air whenever he was outside. But now that he thought about it, it was the middle of December..  
"I almost forgot." Naruto said.  
"Did you put up a tree yet?"  
"I didn't. I'll do that tomorrow."  
"I can help if you want."  
"Sure. Thanks." Naruto smiled at her and thought to himself.. _Since Sasuke will be no help…_

* * *

The next day, as planned, Hinata came over in the afternoon to help Naruto put up the tree. Naruto didn't have much decorations besides a few colorful lights to go around it and a star for the top. They put the tree up with ease. She started to wrap some of the lights around the bottom to the middle. Naruto wrapped another identical pair of lights around the middle to the top since he was taller than Hinata and could reach it.

"Now all that's left is the star." Hinata said cheerful.

Sasuke had come into the living room, waking up from his earlier nap.  
"Hi Sasuke." Hinata greeted him.

He wasn't expecting to hear such a feminine soft voice when he came out of the room. He turned his head in the direction of her voice.

"Hinata came over to help me put up the Christmas tree." Naruto told Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around to walk back into the bedroom.

"Wait Sasuke!" he stopped walking.  
"Can you… put the star on top of the tree?" Naruto's eyes were hopeful. He knew Sasuke would say no. Or not say… but he knew that Sasuke wouldn't help out.  
"Your taller than me." he spit out a crappy excuse. Sasuke wasn't that much taller than Naruto.

Hinata and Naruto were silent, waiting for Sasuke's response. He didn't walk away, but he didn't turn around either. He just, stood there.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke grabbing his hand. He didn't smack it away this time. He began to guide Sasuke to the tree. To his and Hinata's surprise, he didn't resist.  
They stood in front of the tree. Naruto placed the star in Sasuke's hand. He felt around the tree to find the top, then reached his other hand up that had the star in it to place it on top.

"A little more to the left," Hinata said.

Sasuke moved over slowly to the left.  
"There! Perfect."

He placed the star perfectly. As soon as he was finished, he walked back to Naruto's room.

"thank you!" Naruto called out to him as he just left the living room. Hinata looked over at Naruto, the both of them smiling. Sasuke may not have said anything, but he was starting to come around.

* * *

It was now Saturday. Like the Hokage ordered, Naruto brought Sasuke to the hospital to get his eyes checked on. It was the first time Sasuke left Naruto's apartment since he had been there. People were definitely staring. You would think by now it wouldn't be such a big issue. But of course, it still was. Sasuke could feel everyone staring at him. He could even hear a few whispers. Naruto was holding his hand. If they were at his apartment, he would have let go of him, but since he was in the village and he wasn't use to his way around outside. He had no choice but to keep holding on to him.

He felt embarrassed. Naruto could tell.

They sat in the hospital room. Sasuke was on the bed, and Naruto was in the chair next to him. Lady Tsunade walked in, Shizune coming in behind her waiting at the door like usual.

"How's is he?" She addressed Naruto, not expecting Sasuke to answer.  
"You tell me m'lady." he replied.

He honestly didn't want to admit to her how Sasuke was acting. He did feel like he was warming up just a little bit, but he didn't want to discuss his excitement of Sasuke putting a simple star on a tree to her while he was there.

She began to look at his eyes. He sat there perfectly normal, not really reacting or showing any signs of being uncomfortable. He didn't blink either.

"Alright Sasuke, We're going to do a little test. I'm going to flash a light in both your eyes. I want you to tell me if you can somewhat make out the brightness okay?" She didn't wait for him to respond. She took out her flash light, held Sasuke's chin up, and turned the light on directly in his left eye.

"Can you see anything?"

Sasuke shook his head.  
It was all darkness.

She shined the light in his right eye.  
"Anything?"

Sasuke shook his head once again.

The room smelled of disappointment. Naruto shifted in his chair. He wasn't expecting Sasuke to magically get his eye sight back from a simple flashlight, but.. He was hoping there was at least some progress.

"Alright…Here's what we're going to do." The Hokage turned to face Naruto as she crossed her arms. "We're going to prescribe him these eye drops. Make sure he takes them everyday." Naruto nodded.

"During the course of time," she cleared her throat. "We managed to come up with a procedure that may or may not help fix Sasuke's sight."

Naruto and Sasuke both flinched.  
"Are you serious?" Naruto's eyes suddenly got brighter.

"Yes but like I said, it may not work. Keep giving him these eye drops. If he fails this light test again, then we will definitely go through with it immediately. But if they work, then he'll be able to regain his eye sight over time."

She signaled a hand to Shizune telling her to get the eye drops. Shizune nodded and left the room.

"Is that what you want to do?"

Sasuke raised his head trying to look at the Hokage, but his eyes were slightly gazing to the left of her. Naruto looked from Sasuke to Lady Tsunade and said, "We'll definitely talk about it."

Lady Tsunade nodded her head and sighed.

Shizune came back with the eye drops in a small bag and handed them to the Hokage.  
She applied the first drops to him for today, then gave them to Naruto.

"Thank you. I'll make sure he takes them everyday."

* * *

_Neji should be home now… it's been a week_

Naruto thought to himself after helping Sasuke take his daily eye drops.  
It had been the next day. Sasuke still remained silent. They didn't talk about the procedure like he said they would, but they had a whole week to try and figure things out.  
Naruto decided he was going to go over to Neji's house to see if he was home.

"I'm going out." Naruto shouted from the door. Sasuke was in the bathroom. "I left something on the table for you for when you get hungry."

Naruto was use to not getting responses from Sasuke, but today… he thought maybe Sasuke would say something. He didn't as usual. Naruto scolded himself mentally for getting his hopes up.

As he walked to Neji's house, he could really feel the December cold setting in. He cursed himself for not bringing a jacket today. Snow still hadn't fallen though which was always disappointing around Christmas time. It was only 10 days away.

He reached Neji's home to find out that he had returned. The first thing Neji said when he greeted Naruto was, "Did I win?" with squinting eyes. Naruto shook his head.  
"Since you didn't win, pay up." Neji sighed. He rarely ever lost bets with Naruto.  
Any time Neji lost, he'd usually give him money so Naruto could eat out for dinner. Whenever Naruto lost, and that was many times, he would do whatever Neji was in the mood for, rather it was treating him, or just going with him somewhere.

Neji handed over a good amount of money to Naruto. He sat down at the table like he usually did, and Neji poured some Tea into his cup.

"How was the mission?" Naruto stared at the steam as usual.  
"It was fairly easy. Nothing worth talking about." Neji sipped his tea.  
"How's Uchiha?"  
"He put the star on the tree."  
"Did you bribe him?"  
"I did not."  
"That's unusual."  
"I know it is."  
"Anything else?"  
Naruto finally took a sip of his tea before continuing. "Lady Tsunade says that Sasuke might be able to gain his eye sight back with some type of surgery."  
"Ah…he must be excited for that."  
"If he is, he's doing a good job not showing it."

Neji and Naruto starting to talk about other things like Christmas, friends, a little bit about girls, and other topics. Throughout the whole time, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. He was concerned after all. What if it works and what if it doesn't? Will Sasuke stay with him if he can't see anymore? Will Sasuke stay with him if he can? Well of course not… He'll most likely want to abuse his new form of independence and want to live on his own. What if he tried to leave the village again? What if he's just using us?

_Stop over thinking things… _

* * *

"I'm home." Naruto shouted from the front door. He went straight to the bedroom after taking his shoes off and locking the door.

"I brought you something."

Sasuke was sitting on the bed with eyes closed. When he heard Naruto's voice, he opened them trying to turn his gaze toward the voice.

"I don't know if you barely eat because you don't like my cooking…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "So I brought you something instead." he pulled out the box of food from the bag and placed it on Sasuke's lap. "They're riceballs. I know when we were little, you use to love them." Sasuke picked one up and took a sniff out of them to confirm that they are indeed riceballs.  
"Neji lost a bet so I got them with the money he owed."

Sasuke ate one. This made Naruto smile. He usually didn't eat much, and when he did actually finish a meal, Naruto never saw it. He sat at the edge of the bed near Sasuke's feet.

"So how are they?" judging by the way he was eating them, it was an obvious question.

Sasuke continued to eat till all of them were gone.

"I'm guessing they were good then." he began to walk out of the bedroom but stopped at the door frame.

"Sasuke…" he began. "Why haven't you said anything?" His voice got a bit low. Sasuke cold tell he was being serious, and he heard a bit of hurt in Naruto's voice. He decided to take Hinata's advice and tell Sasuke how he felt.

"It's been 15 days. I can't imagine what you're feeling right now but…" he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm only trying to help."

Sasuke blinked his eyes a couple of times before bringing his hand up and placing it on Naruto's. He held it there for a few seconds. Naruto kind of fidgeted his fingers under Sasuke's. He then slowly removed Naruto's hand not as harsh as before. He tried to look up at Naruto.

"I'm right here." Naruto said.

Sasuke's head followed the voice, and for a second… Naruto believed that Sasuke saw him. His eyes perfectly gazed into Naruto's. He felt time slow down just for that moment, as if he could really feel the connection between them two. He bent down, Sasuke's head following. He put his hand in Naruto's hair and felt around a little bit. Naruto didn't take his eyes of him. He didn't know what Sasuke was doing or why for that matter, but he didn't stop him. He let Sasuke play in his hair for a moment, till he removed his hand and placed it back in his lap. Sasuke turned his head back.

"It's gotten longer." he spoke softly.

* * *

Smell that guys? It's called _PROGRESS. _

Please **Review, Follow, Favorite! **That makes a really happy Dar. (:

_-Dar_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. This is chapter 4 just in case you were lost.

Please excuse the grammar mistakes that I overlooked!

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: This story contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy) If you don't like it, please do not read.**

* * *

Since Sunday night when Sasuke finally spoke a simple three words to Naruto, Monday went by almost the same as any other day. He was still silent but he didn't stay in the bedroom all day like usual. He actually ate all three meals a day with Naruto at the table. Whenever Naruto tried to help him with something, he would let him. Though Naruto wasn't receiving any words from him, he knew that Sasuke was at least trying to make him feel like all the work he's been doing was appreciated, and that was okay him.

He couldn't remember the last time he talked to his dear team mate, Sakura. Ever since he walked away from her that day in the street, he hasn't seen or heard from her. By now, he was sure the Hokage would allow her to see Sasuke, but she hasn't come around. Not that he knew of.

Little did Naruto know, Sakura stopped by Ino's flower shop this afternoon to pick out a little gift for Sasuke. She was informed that he may or may not be getting a procedure done this Saturday and even though he wouldn't be able to see the well picked out flowers she would get for him, it still made her feel good to be able to finally do something for him.

Sakura felt as if Sasuke was a prisoner since he got back. The restrictions on when she could see him wasn't helping either. It was as if he wasn't really home. She never saw him casually walking in the village with his hands in his pockets like she use too. She didn't have missions with him anymore, but that was to be expected. Just as Naruto wanted, she wished things would just go back to normal. Sasuke would be apart of Team 7 again, they would go on missions, and she would be able to see him whenever she wanted. Everyone would just forget about Sasuke running away, no one would hate him.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Ino waved as said girl walked through the entrance. "Here to get flowers for Sasuke?" she smirked. "You know me too well, Ino." she replied agreeably. "Have you seen him lately? The only people I know who's gotten close to him was Naruto and Hinata."

"Hinata?" Sakura questioned.  
She was carefully inspecting all the beauteous flowers on display. She had three favorites already. Ino explained to Sakura why Hinata was over.

"I see. So Hinata's spent more time with him that I have since he's been home." there was a bit of bitterness in her voice.

"It's not a big deal. She was only there for Naruto anyway." Ino raised her hand like their was an invisible platter on it. "Besides, once he starts warming up to everyone again you'll be spending a load full of time with him."

"Yeah… maybe. I just wish I could have been the one to take him in. It would have been better for him, you know?" Sakura stopped to gaze at a purple flower.

Ino leaned over the counter. "What do you mean by that?"  
"I just mean that Naruto can't take care of Sasuke like I could. All this time he's been over there, he's probably not getting the proper meals. And Naruto doesn't take him out for any kind of exercise. It's like he doesn't even care." she started to walk back up to the counter.

"I'm sure he's doing his best, Sakura." Ino said calmly.  
"His best isn't good enough." she looked down, her eyes bleak.

Ino, deciding she didn't want to further this conversation, started pointing out her favorite flowers, and which ones would make a nice arrangement together. Sakura picked out which flowers she wanted and told Ino she'd come to pick them up before Sasuke's next appointment.

* * *

Today was Saturday. Saturday as in Sasuke's check up day. Over the past few days, everything has been civil. Naruto made sure that he gave Sasuke his eye drops everyday as promised, and as before, Sasuke continued to warm up to Naruto. He said a couple of words here and there, but he still hadn't advanced to the conversations yet. That was good enough given how he must be feeling inside.

Sasuke wasn't one to talk about trivial things, that was for sure. He also wasn't one to express his feelings. Especially to just anyone. After he killed his brother, he felt like he no longer had a goal. He had gotten as strong as he needed to be, did what he needed to do. Now what? He couldn't fight anymore. He couldn't live on his own. As of right now, he didn't have a purpose. He was no longer an avenger.

Today, He was hopeful. He'd never express his aspiration of course, but even being without a purpose anymore, he wanted his sight back. If it was possible, he wanted it. He couldn't stand this feeling of being incomplete. The pride of the Uchiha clan was the Sharigan. He yearned for it back.

Naruto and Sasuke were in the hospital room once again. Naruto in the chair, Sasuke on the bed, and Tsunade standing in front of him. Everyone in the room was anxious.

"Are you ready? We're going to do the same test as before." Tsunade said to Sasuke.  
He slightly nodded his head.

She took the flashlight from out of her pocket and held Sasuke's chin up.  
Naruto's hand gripped onto the chair as he nervously hoped for good results. He closed his eyes. He heard, "Can you see anything?" and then shortly after… "How about this one?" then a click. She turned the flashlight off. Naruto opened his eyes.  
"Well?" he said.

"Nothing." a disappointing reply. "We'll have to prepare for the surgery." She sighed.

"Right. What ever it takes."

"Now remember Naruto, Sasuke, that this may not work. Keep in mind that it is a 50/50 chance. Alright?"

Naruto nodded.

"Shizune, please tell the medical team that we'll be starting this surgery immediately."

* * *

It's been 3 hours since Sasuke went into surgery. The longer it took, the more worried Naruto was. He was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital since the check up. Sakura had eventually showed up as well. She had a bouquet of flowers with her. She didn't sit next to Naruto, which kind of surprised him but at the same time, it didn't. He figured Sakura was a bit bitter towards him. He was avoiding her after all. They didn't say a word to each other.

Anyone could feel the tension between the two.

Moments Later…

"Sasuke Uchiha?" The nurse called out.

Naruto and Sakura both stood up.

"Only immediate family or guardian."

"I'm his guardian." Naruto held a hand to his chest.

"Okay, right this way." The nurse turned to Sakura, "I'm going to have to ask you to stay here."

Sakura's eyes lost it's twinkle that she had gotten when the nurse first called Sasuke's name. she looked down at the flowers in her hands, drowning in jealousy that Naruto could see her Sasuke and she couldn't. Naruto had to admit to himself, even though they weren't talking or on the best terms at the moment.. He still felt for her. Naruto understood Sakura's feelings better than anyone about Sasuke. The only thing he could do for her at that moment was try and lend a helping hand.

"I can give the flowers to him for you." he said holding a hand out.  
Sakura looked from Naruto to the flowers to Naruto again. She wanted to be the one to give them to him. She wanted to try to make Sasuke smile at the thought of her going out of her way. She had hoped that the flowers, or even her face, would be the first thing he saw given the hope that the surgery worked. She had absolute faith that it would work, and she was determined to be the first thing he saw.

But she had to accept the facts that were right now. She couldn't see Sasuke. She didn't know how long she would be able to see him. She still wanted the flowers by his side.

She smiled at Naruto faintly and handed over the bouquet.

Naruto accepted the flowers, returned the smile, and headed to Sasuke's room. Sakura watched him till he couldn't be seen anymore then she slowly started to make her way out, trying to fight the look of disappointment that was taking over her face.

* * *

"Are you tired? Hungry? It's kind of late but I could still make you something." Naruto said loudly to Sasuke behind his shoulder. Once they had returned from the hospital, Sasuke sat on the couch to relax and warm up from the winter cold. Naruto went to take a hot shower. During the shower, he thought what Tsunade told him before leaving.

If the surgery worked, it wouldn't go into effect for about a week. If after a week has past and there is no difference, then the surgery didn't work. Sasuke had to keep bandages over his eyes for 2 days before taking them off. If too much sunlight hit his eyes before 2 days, then it could change the fate of the surgery's effect.

Naruto thought to himself that seeing Sasuke with bandages over his eyes made him seem more blind than before. It didn't sit too well with him, but it was only for 2 days.

"I'm going to get some rest." Sasuke said. He made his way to the bedroom, hands on the hall walls as usual.

"You don't need anything?" he said with concern. Sasuke just waved a hand over his shoulder meaning that he was fine.

* * *

The next day, Sunday, Naruto was getting ready to go see Neji. He had realized that he had a habit of seeing him on Sunday afternoons unless he was out on a mission. It was a good way for Naruto to release some stress by venting to Neji or just to have a laugh. Sasuke caught on to this habit as well, and wasn't surprised that Naruto had told him he was leaving and that there was food on the table.

Naruto liked Neji's home. It was nicely structured and peaceful.

"So you won't know if it worked for about a week huh?" Neji poured the usual tea into Naruto's favorite orange mug. It surprised both Neji and Naruto that they could even find an orange mug in the house of a Hyuga.

"Yeah. The bandages on his eyes kind of creep me out." Naruto didn't stare at the steam like always. He actually took a sip first, then stared at the steam once he finished.

"Let's hope all is well." Neji sipped his tea. "I'm going on another long mission tomorrow."

Naruto sighed. "Again!?"  
Neji nodded.

"Well. Don't die." Naruto punched Neji's arm in a friendly way making Neji spill a bit of his tea.

While Naruto was at Neji's house, Sasuke was home sitting on the bed. His hand roaming over the bandages on his eyes. He wanted to take them off so badly, and if he knew Naruto wouldn't make a fuss about it, he would have. There wasn't much for him to do while Naruto was gone. There was only a bit more to do while Naruto was home. He sighed in the silence. He wondered if it was sunny out or if the sky was filled with clouds.

It wasn't sunny.

He heard the the front door open and closed. He didn't expect Naruto to be back so soon. Sasuke didn't even finish the meal Naruto left on the table, which he always did before he got home. Ever since Naruto brought home his favorite riceballs, he had secretly hoped that every time Naruto left, he would bring home some more.

Naruto always did.

He got up off the bed, walking out of the room to greet Naruto and accept his greatly appreciated riceballs.

He sat on the couch to make it seem like he wasn't too eager. He knew that Naruto would just set them down on the coffee table in front of him. He waited a moment before Naruto sat down next to him. Sasuke sat up a bit, prepared to eat but instead of the usual, "Guess what!" that he always got from Naruto, he felt a hand tug at his.

This was unusual.

Naruto grabbed his hand, making Sasuke stand up. Something felt wrong. Naruto's hand felt smaller and softer than usual. In fact, Sasuke was almost certain this wasn't Naruto's hand.  
The person started leading him to the front door when Sasuke pulled away.

"You aren't Naruto." he said to the person standing in front of him.

"You don't need Naruto." the soft feminine voice said.

Sasuke recognized it.. Who was it though?

"You need me."

It was Sakura. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Literally. Before Sasuke knew it, Sakura had knocked him unconscious.

* * *

Naruto came home, later than usual.

"Sasuke, I brought you home something to eat." he had a box of riceballs in his hands. The ones that Sasuke had been waiting for, but now… couldn't receive. "I'll leave them on the table."

He didn't get a response from Sasuke.

Nowadays, Sasuke would make some kind of noise or just simple say "okay" to acknowledge Naruto. He assumed that he was asleep. It was kind of late when he thought about it...

Naruto sat the box down on the table where Sasuke always sat, leaving the kitchen light on that was over the stove. He walked over to the couch grabbing the pillow and blanket from underneath the coffee table and made himself comfortable. He and Neji went out for a sparring session before Neji took off for his mission tomorrow. He felt tired and sleepy. Whenever Naruto got home, it wasn't this late and he wasn't so worn out. But tonight he was, and assuming Sasuke was sound asleep in his bedroom, he drifted off into a rest as well.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think!

Again, I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes that I overlooked!

Please Review, Follow, Favorite(:

_-Dar_


	5. Chapter 5

So my computer recently did a system restore, and being the air head that I am, I forgot to do a backup. I lost all of my files and what not, so I had to rewrite everything. When this happened, I also lost internet! I came to a friend's house to upload this chapter for you guys!

So yes! Here is chapter 5. Keep in mind! I am NOT bashing Sakura (even though most people would claim it that). Like I said before, I actually like Sakura's character. In the previous chapter, she does a "crazy" thing, but you'll kind of find out why in this one. I hope I explained it well enough for you guys.

and thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited!

Now I hope you enjoy!

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: This story contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy) If you don't like it, please do not read.**

* * *

Sasuke woke in a settings he wasn't familiar with. The bed was much softer and smaller than what he was use too. The blanket was a bit furry.

He put his hand to his temple. He didn't feel the bandages. It didn't really concern him considering he felt a headache coming on. The pain in his head made him realize what happened before he blacked out. Sakura came over and struck him. He was starting to remember it now... He wondered if it had been days or just a short amount of time since then. He also sort of wondered if Naruto really did come home with riceballs. He couldn't tell if it was night or day. He didn't know what time it was, or how long he had been asleep. The room smelled of a very strong perfume, a scent he couldn't stand.

"Sakura…" he said, knowing that she had to be somewhere close by.

Sakura walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"You're awake finally. You must be hungry." She said with a smile on her face.  
Sasuke could tell she was getting satisfied by his position. He couldn't get away. He had no idea how to get out, or where he was in the town even. He wasn't even sure if Naruto was coming to find him. He had nothing to depend on.

"Bring me back." He said coldly.

"Why are you in such a rush to leave?" she replied.  
"I can take care of you, Sasuke." She sat down next to him on the bed, too close for Sasuke's comfort.  
"I was fine where I was. Now take me back home."

"Home? How can you call that place your home?"

Sasuke thought about that one. He hadn't realized that in the short amount of time he had spent with Naruto, that he was actually becoming fond of it. He liked that he and Naruto knew each others boundaries. He liked the flow of things. He felt that he had independence but he also felt like he could depend on Naruto for whatever he needed.

Sakura placed her hand on top of Sasuke's. "Please Sasuke. Let me take care of you."

He could hear the desperation in her voice. He knew her feelings well enough. Even though he was cold hearted, he did feel a bit of sympathy for her but he knew that he could never bring himself to return the same feelings for her. He didn't want anyone. He wasn't capable of having a relationship. Not in the condition he was in.

Sasuke pulled his hand away from Sakura's and stood up.

"Sakura…" He began.

"I'm sorry Sakura… but I can't-"

"Don't apologize! There's nothing to be sorry about," she forced out a chuckle, "I know you can't tell Naruto that you're leaving so I'll do it. I'll take care of everything and then we could-"

"Sakura!" he yelled. He couldn't bare to hear her lie to herself.

She stopped. The forced smile dropping from her face. She had lost it. The wanting of having Sasuke by her side at all times, the feelings that she would never get in return. She was kidding herself. But Sakura could not bring herself to admit it. She couldn't face reality.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sakura. We can't keep playing these games like this." Sasuke's loose hand turned into a fist at his frustration.

"Back then, my heart was set on revenge. I didn't have time to acknowledge you as more than just a comrade. But now I…"

he paused.

"I just don't feel the same. I'm sorry, but even after all of this time, I can't return your feelings. So please. Stop this."

Sakura covered her ears. She thought that maybe if she didn't hear it, then it was never said. Maybe if she didn't hear it, it wasn't true. But she couldn't keep this up any longer. She couldn't keep lying to herself. She couldn't keep blaming Naruto for what she really desired. She knew deep down in her heart that Naruto was good to Sasuke. She also knew that Sasuke did not love her like she did he, but her feelings for Sasuke over powered her believing the truth.

But now…

She couldn't get the words out of her head.

_I just don't feel the same. I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings._

She would have been better off believing that maybe one day things would change, then having to face this heart crushing reality.

She couldn't bare it. The room felt like it was closing in on her. She had no words to say. She felt as though just looking at Sasuke, he was physically pushing her away.

She ran. She ran out of the room as fast as she could. She couldn't sit there any longer. Her heart was racing and her mind was going crazy with thoughts she didn't want. The tears wouldn't stop flowing. She left the house to someplace unknown to even her, but anywhere was better than where she was.

Sasuke stood in her bedroom, alone.

* * *

The sun had shined in Naruto's face causing him to squint and wake. He yawned and sat up. Looking at the clock, he was amazed that it was past noon. The sun that rudely woke him up was now covered by clouds. He rubbed his eyes, not paying attention to the new darkness of the room. But then it hit him.

It was noon.

He jumped out of bed as soon as he realized he didn't make breakfast. Sasuke must have been hungry waiting on him!

"Sasuke!" he yelled as he tripped over himself trying to make his way to the bedroom. "Are you hungr-"

He looked around the room. Sasuke wasn't in there.

"Sasuke?" he said, hoping that he would maybe come out from under the bed or out of the closet, no matter how ridiculous that sounded.

He checked the bathroom. He checked everywhere.

It took him a minute before concluding that Sasuke wasn't in the apartment. Gone. Vanished.

And this cued the mini heart attack.

The only thing he could think of was that Sasuke could be hurt. He couldn't wonder off on his own. Naruto was his guardian! If Sasuke wanted to leave the house, he needed Naruto to assist him. No one else! Everyone should have known this by now. He could only think that Sasuke left on his own.

He immediately headed for the door, almost forgetting to put his shoes on before leaving. He had no idea where to look, but no matter what he had to find him!

"Have you seen Sasuke?"

"I haven't seen that traitor."

"Sasuke Uchiha, did you see him?"

"He's missing? Why am I not surprised?"

"Do you know where Sasuke is?"

"How should I know?"

Naruto asked these questions repeatedly to everyone he could. Of course he got back the rudest responses but he was in desperation to find Sasuke. His heart was beating, no, pounding out his chest. To think that Sasuke could have actually ran off. He was mentally beating himself up.

_What could I have done wrong?_

He had already checked all the surrounding places and now decided to check deeper. He was dashing through the streets not caring that the villagers were staring him down as if he was a mad man. Nothing mattered to him right now then finding Sasuke.

It took so long for him to return, he wasn't going to let him get away that easily!

* * *

Sasuke was cold. His ears were turning red and starting to sting, causing his headache from earlier to increase in pain. The winter breeze was smacking him straight in the face.

He didn't like it. Not one bit.

He walked slowly, not knowing where he was or where he was going. He could tell there were some people around, but of course no one would help the village traitor.

Damn villagers.

He didn't like to depend on anyone and if people did want to help him, he would probably say no just because it's in his nature. But deep down… the freezing air was getting to him. He just wanted to be warm. He wanted to be home. He wanted the rice balls. He wanted the pain in his head to stop. He wanted Naruto.

Naruto would never have let this happen to him. Although it was a stupid decision to leave Sakura's home anyway, Sasuke couldn't stand being in that house with the flowery and candy smells filling his nose. He hated sweet smells. He hated sweets.

He leaned against the fence and walked right into an alley way, the cold getting stronger. He tried pulling his black sleeves over his hands and put them to his mouth as he breathed on them before he felt a bit of wetness in his hair.

_Please no... _he thought.

He felt more of the wetness in his hair, and then hitting his hands, his shoulders. There was only one logical explanation.

It was the first snow fall of the year.

"Damn it!" Sasuke shouted.

His anger was at an all time high. He blamed everyone he could. He blamed Sakura. He blamed Itachi. The Villagers. The Hokage. Neji. Naruto. He even blamed himself.

Once he had thought about it, he couldn't bring himself to be so upset with Naruto. He couldn't even be that upset with Sakura once he calmed himself.

He was well aware that Naruto was his best friend, even though he never acknowledge nor admitted it.  
He was also aware that Sakura was in love with him.

Sasuke knew how crazy Sakura could get sometimes, how sentimental, emotional. He knew this very well. And even though he was proclaimed an "ass" or "cold hearted," he couldn't blame her truly. It was his fault after all.

And Naruto …

Where does he even begin? He was always chasing him. Trying to "save" him from revenge. His biggest rival, and greatest friend was Naruto. All that he's done for him, all that he has been doing for him…

He knew that if Naruto could help it, and that if Sakura wasn't so damn sneaky about getting Sasuke to her home, he would have never let it happen.

Maybe Naruto could have prevented it if he didn't meet with Neji.

Since when did Naruto find a best friend in Neji? No… They couldn't be best friends. Him and Sasuke were best friends! You can't have more than one best friend can you?

Ever since he was little, he only had one best friend… at a time.

First he had Itachi. He was his brother, yes, but he was also the greatest friend he could ask for. He was always busy, and he sometimes didn't want to play with little Sasuke, but … their bond was on another level.

Once Itachi left… He subconsciously felt a bond progressing with Naruto, and before he knew it.. Their bond was almost just as great.

He didn't feel Naruto was like a brother to him, and that's why the bond has not surpassed the one he had with Itachi.

What if Naruto and Neji had a greater bond then they had together? Could that even be possible?

He is always excited to leave the house on Sundays to go see him.. And whenever he's on missions, he does sulk a bit.

Maybe they really did have a greater bond…

Sasuke didn't like that. He didn't understand why, but he felt as though he may be getting jealous of the fact that Neji was so special to Naruto.

_What am I thinking...?_

He stopped his train of thought. _This weather must be getting to me..._

His train of thought was interrupted with a spasm of coughs.

If he was cold before, he was shaking freezing now.

"Naruto…" he said to himself…

"Naruto." a bit louder…

"Naruto!" he yelled feeling an ounce pathetic. He coughed once more.

* * *

"Naruto!"

He heard his name faintly. Naruto instantly turned his head to the direction of the voice. He could tell automatically that it was Sasuke.

He started to feel a small Chakra presence.

This was also Sasuke.

He could feel him. He was trying to call out to Naruto.

He headed toward Sasuke, letting his sensory of his Chakra and his voice guide him. He was running faster than he was before, the snow getting in his eyes but it was failing at stopping him.

He wasn't far off. He could tell where Sasuke was as he was getting closer. He sped up just a bit more. He could now hear the frantic coughing.

Naruto ran down the alley spotting Sasuke against the right fence.

_Damn it._

He looked like he was on his last leg.

He had no jacket on, his coughing was ridiculous, and his nose was so red, Naruto could see it from his distance.

"Sasuke!" he yelled.

As soon as he heard his name being called, he stopped his control on his Chakra and turned toward his voice.

Naruto stopped right in front of him, immediately place his left hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and his right on his hip.

Sasuke reached his hand to Naruto's shoulder and step a bit closer. He then leaned his head on his opposite shoulder, nuzzling his face in his neck as he coughed a bit more.

"Naruto… -cough- take me home."

He couldn't help but feel vulnerable now. He was vulnerable after all. It may have been embarrassing, but at this moment, he didn't care. He felt so warm and didn't smell of flowers or candy.

"Sasuke… your bandages…" he voiced softly.

But he realized that now was not a time for talking. He had to get Sasuke home immediately.

* * *

So what did you think?

I hope this chapter was okay! I enjoyed writing it, but i also had some trouble with it...

Anyway, please review and I will try my best to update as fast as I can!

keep baring with me like you have been! (:

_-Dar_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, so there's a bit of a mix up in this chapter, nothing too big really.  
I had looked up that Hinata's birthday was on the 22nd, so I wrote this chapter according to that. But I found out that it's actually the 27th. So I'm sorry for that little mistake!

But anyway, I GOT MY INTERNET and the first thing I did was come on here to post this chapter(:

Also please excuse the grammar mistakes that I overlooked!

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: This story contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy) If you don't like it, please do not read.**

* * *

Today was Hinata's birthday. She invited Naruto over prior, but it slipped his mind after the events of yesterday.

Sasuke caught a fever and was too tired, too restless to talk but he did manage to get out the basic information that Naruto needed to know.

The cause of this situation was Sakura. He didn't reveal any details.

Since Sasuke was burning hot in bed now sneezing as well as frantically coughing, Naruto had no choice but to stay home and tend to him. He felt bad about not going to see Hinata, especially since Neji wasn't home from his mission yet.

He wasn't in any mood to talk to anyone really. He beat himself up all through the night about letting Sakura get to Sasuke like that. Naruto was so shaken by the fact that someone, anyone could have easily attack Sasuke right under his nose, that Naruto stayed in the bedroom with him. He couldn't sleep. Not to mention the endless amount of people in the village that rather have him gone or dead than here. He became paranoid.

Naruto sat in a chair by his side all night, morning and most of the afternoon, like he was doing right now.

Sasuke's breath was heavy, and his nose was still as red as tomatoes.

He recently discovered that as well as rice balls, Sasuke also liked tomatoes.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said very faintly. "Can you please take this cloth off my face."

"No way."

It was orders that Sasuke could not take off the bandages around his eyes. With Sakura being a medical ninja, you think she would have known that before doing so. He wasn't sure if any damage had already been done due to the bandages being removed for so long. He couldn't take any chances with taking the cloth off of his eyes. Not now.

"It's starting to feel hot." he said, reaching for the cloth. Naruto immediately rose from his chair and stopped Sasuke's hand.

"No." he said, holding his hand firmly. He held Sasuke's hand in his for a time that should have been much shorter than it was. Realizing this, Naruto's face turned just as red as Sasuke's nose and he let go.

"I'll go get you another one."

When Naruto said he wasn't taking any chances, he meant it. He wasn't even going to risk taking the cloth off of Sasuke's eyes to make it cooler so his temperature would go down. Instead, he would just get another one, and replace the hot one. Once he did this, Sasuke grabbed his hand before it could leave his head.

"These things are itchy, Naruto." he said.

"They are not. And I don't have any other kind so deal with it." he jerked his hand from Sasuke's grip.

"Say that when you've had one on your face for hou-" coughing. More continuous coughing.

"Here, drink this.." There was a fresh glass of hot tea on the night stand that Naruto picked up. He bent over, lifted Sasuke's chin a bit and poured some slowly into his mouth.

"I could have done that on my own."

"I would get you more bandages to put on your eyes, but your forehead is so hot, I thought this would be more comfortable." he continued, ignoring Sasuke's comment coming straight from his pride. "Now, I'm going to go make you something to eat. If you need anything…"

Sasuke raised his hand briefly to tell Naruto that he knew what to do. Naruto left the room and went into the kitchen. He would have immediately started cooking, but his head was still clouded by thoughts of Sakura.

_What did she think she was going to accomplish by kidnapping him? She should know better than that.. _

He wouldn't tell anyone. All in all after what she did, he was still her friend, and he knew her feelings better than anyone. The only way to put this aside was to have a talk with her. When that time was… he wasn't so sure of that yet. He wasn't ready to speak now. He didn't even know what he could possibly say. He only wanted the air to be clear between them.

Naruto began making Sasuke rice porridge the best he could. He only made this particular meal when he was sick but he usually didn't catch colds. He's actually only made this meal once and it turn out not as good as he would have liked, but he was going to do his best for Sasuke this time. He cleared his head. He couldn't be distracted.

Meanwhile, Sasuke tried to suppress the cough that he felt coming on. He hated sickness. He rarely ever got sick as a matter of fact. He so badly wanted to take this cloth off of his head as well. It covered both his forehead and his eyes. He sighed.

He remembered that today was Hinata's birthday. Naruto mentioned it to him earlier before in the week. Though Sasuke had no relationship whatsoever to her, he knew that Naruto somewhat did. He wondered if Naruto wanted to see her…But he knew Naruto well enough, and even if he did, he wouldn't because he would feel obligated to take care of Sasuke.

He was feeling very hot. He pulled the blanket off of him a little bit, but as soon as he did, he felt cold and pulled it back. He wanted to get up, but his body wouldn't allow him too. He wanted to go through Naruto's things again. He often did that whenever he was home by himself. He would feel a lot of picture frames that were in the dressers, some paint brushes, and his headband. It seems that Naruto always forgot to put it on before leaving, which didn't seem like him.

Anything else, he couldn't really make out besides his clothes and a few books. Who would have thought that Naruto had books in his home. But then again, they were probably books that were irrelevant to anything important. Sasuke smirked at his thought of Naruto possibly owning books that were naughty. It seemed like a funny thought, but not surprising considering he's been around Kakashi for so long.

Sasuke thought and decided he wouldn't let this cold immobilize him. He took the blanket off of him, feeling a chill again, but began to get out of bed anyway. He held onto the cloth, making sure it didn't fall off, otherwise he wouldn't hear the last of it from Naruto.

His body felt so heavy that he almost decided to give up but the thought of giving up only made him try harder. He stood up using his other hand to hold onto the night stand for support and began to walk into the hall. Naruto noticed him immediately and stopped his cooking.  
"Sasuke what are you doing? I said if you needed anything-"

"I've been laying in bed for 24 hours."

"Get back into bed, your too weak to be walking around like this."

Naruto reached for Sasuke to walk him back to the bedroom, but Sasuke slapped his hand away. Not as harshly as he use too, but just to tell him no. Naruto knew that whenever he did this, he was feeling like he was losing independence, and he needed to feel like he could still do things on his own. Even without Sasuke coming out and saying this, Naruto just knew how he was.

"At least sit at the table." Naruto said calmer than before.

Sasuke walked over to the table and tried to smell what Naruto was making, but his nose was too stuffy and he couldn't smell anything. Naruto resumed cooking.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said as he sat down, "It's Hinata's birthday today."

"Is it? I must have forgotten." Naruto didn't forget. He just didn't want Sasuke to feel like he was a burden.

"I can tell when you're lying, loser."

"Going to visit Hinata is out of the question right now." Naruto cracked two eggs.

"You don't have to baby sit me."

"You're right I don't," he turned to face Sasuke, "because you aren't a baby. But I do need to take care of you because you are sick." he turned back around.

"You aren't obligated to do this."

"I am obligated. But even if I wasn't, I would still be here."

Sasuke hesitated before replying. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I care about you."

Sasuke already knew the reason, he just needed to be sure. He wanted to hear what Naruto would have said and honestly, he was pleased.

He stood up from the table and walked over to him.

Naruto, being oblivious to the fact that Sasuke even moved, was a bit surprised when he felt Sasuke's hand on his neck. He was aiming for Naruto's shoulder, but was just a bit off. He was doing this as a way of acknowledging what Naruto had said, but felt something around his neck that distracted him from what he originally planned to do. He looped his finger around it before catching on to what it was.

"Your headband…" he said letting go. Naruto turned to him.

"What about it?" he asked curiously.

Sasuke didn't answer. Sharp as ever, he already came to the logical explanation of that the headband in the dresser not being Naruto's but Sasuke's. The one he left behind when he abandoned the village. It made him feel a bit of… sadness to think back on that day which caused him to frowned. He didn't realize that it was a bit too noticeable, more noticeable then he would have ever intended it to be. Naruto saw this, and instead of saying anything, he simply said… "I'm almost done."

If Sasuke wanted to talk about it, he would. Naruto learned to not pressure Sasuke. It would only turn him off from the idea of speaking what was on his mind. Though this didn't stop Naruto from worrying.

Sasuke walked back to the bedroom. He wasn't in a good mood at all. The cold was already frustrating him, and then the thoughts about leaving Naruto back then got to him. At that time, Sasuke knew that him and Naruto had a special bond, but he didn't realize just how special it was till now. Naruto taking care of him and being there at his beck and call… It made him somehow regret leaving him. However he doesn't regret it completely. He needed to do what he needed to do, and that was it.

Though it still bothered Sasuke at the fact that he was so concerned for their friendship all of a sudden. Usually, he wouldn't have cared about Naruto or their bond.

Naruto followed him into the room and sat down next to him on the bed. They sat there silent for a while, before Naruto finally decided to be the first to speak.

"You aren't hungry anymore are you?"

There was a bit more silence, somehow feeling more uncomfortable then before Naruto said anything. He was well aware that when Sasuke was in moods like this, he didn't want to talk or eat, he just wanted to be left alone.

They both turned their heads as they heard someone was knocking on the front door. Naruto rarely ever got visitors unless it was Neji, but he was away on a mission at the moment. He left Sasuke in the bedroom to open the door.

To his surprise, it was Hinata.

"Hinata, Happy Birthday." he said with a smile.  
"Thank you." she smiled back.

Naruto gestured for her to come inside. Hinata sat down on the couch followed by Naruto.

Sasuke got up from the bed and walked down the hall, but not too close near the kitchen or living room. Just enough to hear who was at the door.

"I would have came over today, but Sasuke has a fever." he heard Naruto say. He was guessing it was Hinata, seeing as though she was the only person he wanted to see today.

"I know. I came to see how the both of you were doing." she said shyly. He recognized her very soft voice.

"You knew?" he questioned.

"I was running home in the snow yesterday, and I passed by the alley and the saw the both of you. Sasuke was coughing really bad."

Sasuke gulped. Now that he had thought back on it, he was practically cuddling to Naruto. He suspected at the time that no one was around, even though he didn't care then. All he wanted was to get warm, and go home. But he cared now. Even so, he was glad it was Hinata and not someone else like Ino or Kiba. They were definitely the type to spread that around that the great Sasuke Uchiha was cuddling into Naruto's arms. His face turned a shade of red as he thought about their embrace. It wasn't like he liked it. It was just… something he's never done before. Something you're suppose to do with a partner. Also something to definitely be embarrassed about.

"Well, the medicine should be working soon," Naruto started, "but he's not in the best of moods so now wouldn't be the time to check up on him."  
"I see…" she spoke softly. "Naruto, I actually have something to tell you…" her voice trailed off a bit.

Sasuke had started walking back to the bedroom before he heard her say that she wanted to talk about something. He cursed himself for being so nosy, but it was better than lying down in the bedroom doing nothing.

"Well…" she started with Naruto's full attention. "The other day… in the flower shop, Ino told me something about Sakura."

Naruto shifted slightly at the sound of Sakura's name. "She thinks that you're mistreating Sasuke…"

This made him feel very uneasy. They both did. Him and Sasuke. He knew this had to be before she pulled that stunt with taking Sasuke to her home, and this must have been the reason why. He couldn't understand why she would think that in the first place. She never actually came by the house to see Sasuke to know if he was in good condition or not.

But Sasuke understood exactly why Sakura did it unlike Naruto. He didn't tell him the details because he wasn't in the condition to have a conversation when he returned home, but he thought he didn't have too. Maybe if Naruto's mind wasn't so dense, he'd be able to put the pieces together.

"Thanks for telling me Hinata." he said in a sadden tone. Hinata noticed his tone of voice, and began to panic. She absolutely hated a Naruto that wasn't smiling.

"B-but, but don't be upset Naruto! I think you're doing a great thing."

Naruto looked over at her.

"I mean… you're spending today taking care of him instead of hanging out with a friend. That's a sign already." she smiled brightly. Her attempt to cheer him up made him smile as well.

"Thanks." he said as he moved in to hug her. This made Hinata blush terribly.

Sasuke heard one of them shifting on the couch and started walking back to the room.

Naruto only hugged her for a short time, but even this made Hinata feel incredibly shy and yet very excited. She must have felt a thousand butterflies roaming her stomach. At least.

"I uh…" she began, "I brought this over for Sasuke." she handed over a small wooden bottle to Naruto. "It's an antidote our clan uses when we've exhausted our use of the Byakugan."

Naruto examined it.

"Its really good for the eyes. So this might help."

He felt really happy that Hinata went through the trouble of bringing this to him, especially in the snow on her birthday. But it also made him feel a bit guilty for accepted something like this when he should be the one giving her something. He couldn't turn this down though. It might be effective with Sasuke's sight, and he would do anything to get it back.

"You're a good friend Hinata. We'll celebrate another day. I promise." he smiled a wide teethy one.

She loved to see Naruto's smile. It was something that she cherished. She now must have felt two thousand butterflies in her stomach. At least.

* * *

So what did you guys think?

There wasn't many exciting moments in this chapter, but next chapter should be much better.

Thank you to all of you who have been following and reviewing this story!

So.. with that being said, please continue reviewing and following! Make a Dar happy!

_-Dar_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone.

I have no idea why this particular chapter took me so long to complete. I had a bad case of writers block even though this is a simple chapter for you guys.

I really liked this one actually, even though there isn't so much drama in it. It was enjoyable for me to read back. I hope you all like it.

and Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed and followed! It really makes my day. ^.^

Please excuse any grammar mistakes I overlooked.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: This story contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy) If you don't like it, please do not read.**

* * *

Later that evening after Hinata left, Naruto managed to get Sasuke to eat. He wasn't the most cooperative, but Naruto was persistent. After forcefully finishing his meal, he dozed off into a heavy sleep. Naruto sat in the same chair at Sasuke's bedside the whole time, watching him soundly dream.

The sleeping boy turned his head to the side causing the cloth over his eyes to fall off. Naruto reached to move it back in place but he stopped in place at the sight of Sasuke sleeping so peacefully. Throughout the time he's been here, he's never once seen him look so at ease. He almost didn't want to block the sight, but his conscious reminded him that he had too for Sasuke's benefits. He gently placed the cloth back onto Sasuke's head.

Naruto released a big sigh. He didn't know what to do at this moment… It was too early for him to sleep, and even if he wanted too, he wouldn't be able too with Sasuke in this condition. He couldn't leave the house. That was definitely out of the question. He wondered what Hinata was doing right now for her birthday.. If she was even doing anything. He also wondered how Neji was doing. The thought of Neji being away for so long always saddened him.

He thought about his current situation with Sakura and what he would say to her if ever saw her, he thought about stopping at Ichiraku's, and he even thought about Christmas.

Oh yeah… What was he going to get Sasuke for Christmas? It wasn't a question on rather he would or wouldn't get him anything anymore. He had too. This was the first Christmas he was spending with someone at home. There was no way he could waist the opportunity on celebrating like everyone else would be doing.

Naruto would always kid himself saying that Christmas was stupid, that a real ninja had no time for wasteful days such as that. But it was merely because he was alone that he couldn't experience what Christmas could really feel like… when you had someone to celebrate with. Deep down… he felt excited to have someone with him. Of course… he never thought that it would be Sasuke that he'd spend his first real Christmas with. He had always imagined it'd be some woman that he decided to marry, but that of course, was mostly fantasy.

Now what would Sasuke like…

He had no idea what he might have wanted. The only thing he could think of what Sasuke wanted at this moment was his sight back and he was doing his best to help him. If he could magically do something to give Sasuke's sight back.. Then he would do it, by all costs but at this point, he was doing all he could.

Naruto stood up from the chair quietly and began pacing the room. He scratched the back of his head repeatedly.

Walking back and forth wasn't helping. He halted in his place and stared at Sasuke as if doing so would give him some sort of inspiration.

Sasuke moved his head to the other side causing the cloth to fall off once again.

"Are you kidding me." he whispered to himself.

But then the imaginary light bulb on the top of his head went off. He knew what he was going to do. He wasn't so sure if Sasuke would like it, but at this point.. It was the only thing he could do. He walked over and checked the contents of his dresser. He then went to the closet.

Yes… everything he needed was right at home and now was a perfect time to start forming his present.

But before he could do that, there was another knock on the front door.

Naruto walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

"Two visitors in one day? I must be feeling lucky." he said sarcastically to himself. He opened the front door to see the Hokage standing there, with Shizune behind her.

"Hi?" Naruto said in a questionable tone.

"We're here to see Sasuke." The Hokage spoke, making her way into Naruto's apartment with Shizune following without Naruto's permission. He closed the front door, and joined them in the middle of the living room.

"He's sleeping right now.. He caught a cold."

"How did he catch a cold?" she questioned with one eyebrow shooting right up.

Naruto didn't want to reveal what actually happened with Sakura and Sasuke. It would embarrass Sakura and possibly get her into trouble considering she's Tsunade's disciple.

"Uh… We were taking a walk and it began to snow," Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I didn't get him out of the weather in time." he forced out a chuckle.

Shizune and the Hokage stood firm and didn't crack a smile. Tsunade's eyebrow lowered a bit. "He's down this way isn't he?" she started walking to the hall. Naruto nodded.

As they all crowed into the bedroom, The first thing Tsunade noticed was the cloth on Sasuke's head. She reached down to remove it revealing Sasuke's face instead of the bandages she put on his eyes. Her eyebrows furred and she whipped her head to look straight at Naruto.

"When did you take them off?"

"Yesterday." Naruto said flatly.

"I told you not to take them off for two days." she firmly stated. "Those bandages were suppose to block out any light that could irritate his eyes and affect the recovery. By taking those off too early, you probably increased the changes of his sight not returning!"

Sasuke twitched at the loud sound of Tsunade's voice and turned over. Naruto looked down at the floor, not being able to meet her piercing stare.

He felt responsible for it. He was responsible. Sakura took off the bandages, but it was Naruto who was careless of Sasuke's safety. It was his fault the risk increased.

Tsunade sighed deeply. Shizune looked from Tsunade to Naruto with a nervous tint in her eyes.

"There's nothing I can do about this now. We'll just have to wait for the week to be over and see what happens then."

Tsunade stood there staring down at Sasuke, as if she was mentally apologizing to him right then and there. Shizune gazed at the floor as well as Naruto. The feel in the air of the room was uneasy and you could sense Tsunade's disappointment, and Naruto's guilt all at once. This made Shizune feel the most uncomfortable. She looked up at Naruto but Naruto didn't return the gaze.

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next moring. The cloth was off of his head and he was thankful for that matter. He had dreamed a lot last night and the sleep felt more pleasing than another other night's rest he's had in a while. He felt on the pillow was a small wet spot. Furring his eyebrows, he touched his mouth. He had been drooling last night.

He instantly felt dirty.

Trying to sit up, he could feel something heavy on top of him. He reached out a hand to his lap and his hand ran through a full head of hair.

"Naruto…" he whispered.

Naruto didn't get much sleep since the incident with Sakura and with Sasuke being sick, he felt the need to be at his side till he recovered.

Sasuke figured Naruto's brain shut down after being up for so long, and he felt the need to not disturb him.

But Sasuke couldn't ignore the dried drool on his chin, no matter how hard he tried.

Not wanting to wake Naruto, he felt around for anything he could whip his chin with, but of course the time where he probably could have put that annoying cloth to work, it was no where to be found. His frustration grew.

Sasuke instantly stopped moving and gulped. He sat there frozen.

He felt Naruto's head shifting position in his lap.

"Crap." Sasuke whispered to himself.

His eyebrow twitched as he felt a tingle go up his back.

"Naruto." his voice was a bit shaky. He tapped his shoulder. "Get up."

Naruto shifted again causing Sasuke to twitch once more but this time Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist and mumbled inaudible words.

"W-what are you doing?!" a faint shade of pink surfaced on Sasuke's face. He moved his head again. Sasuke covered his mouth and tightly shut his eyes before shouting, "Get off of me!" ... which caused Naruto to jolt.

"What's wrong?!" Naruto shouted half asleep. Sasuke immediately got out of bed before Naruto could notice anything and felt his way to the bathroom.

Naruto sat there starring down the hall, his face full of confusion but was too tired to think anything more of it. He fell forward right back onto the bed.

Sasuke slammed the bathroom door shut and leaned against it. He now had a new unfathomable problem. He breathed in and out slowly and tried to think of discomforting thoughts and ugly women.

He couldn't register what just happened. Naruto was laying there so soundlessly, his hair felt so very mild and smooth that he almost didn't want to take his hand away. Him moving around on Sasuke's lap… right on top of his…

He slapped his head in attempt to stop his train of thought.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" He said to himself quietly. Trying to end the thoughts of the event just now... he continued on washing his face.

He touched the mirror, trying to look into it but his eyes revealed nothing but darkness. He cursed himself for even thinking that he may have been able to see his reflection above anything else. He moved his hand through his hair. He could tell his bangs were getting longer, and the back was growing in length as well. It felt as thought it no longer stood up as vibrantly as it use to. The frustration of this morning was making Sasuke irritable. The fact that Naruto unconsciously affected Sasuke in that kind of way… and the belief that maybe his sight would come back if only for a moment to look at his own face… the disappointment was something he thought he must have been use too by now. Apparently.. There was a bit left in him.

He breathed in and released slowly trying to calm himself down. He worked himself up, and felt some uncomfortable tension in his shoulders. He decided on forgetting about this inconvenient morning and carrying on with the rest of his day, though it would most likely be spent in bed recuperating from his illness.

He left the bathroom, feeling much better at the fact that his face was now cleansed and he was calmer than before, and walked back into the bedroom. He crawled over to the farther side of the bed since Naruto took up half the side he usually rested.

"Why are you sleeping in the chair like that, Naruto?" Sasuke spoke loudly.

Naruto was half on the bed and half in the chair. He refused to get comfortable so he could be easily woken up at the sound of anyone intruding…

But the fact that Sasuke's voice couldn't wake up proved that his sleeping arrangement was not working.

The kick to Naruto's head woke him up for sure causing him to groan and give Sasuke a smirk of satisfaction.

"Hey…" he yawned, "What you do that for?" He rubbed his eyes trying to clear his sight and register what was going on.

"Make yourself comfortable and get some rest Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes searched blindly for Naruto trying to rest his gaze on him. Naruto stared at him, blinking more than usual before speaking.

"But if I sleep, something could happen to you."

"I'll be fine Naruto. If something's wrong…I'll wake you." Sasuke made a small faint smile, his eyes still not exactly on Naruto yet. "Besides… you can't take care of me properly if you're half asleep."

Naruto stared at him some more, his eyes were widen but soon relaxed at the look on Sasuke's face.

He could telling he was looking for him. This small gesture made Naruto feel somewhat happy.

Naruto got under the covers and rested his head on the pillow next to Sasuke.

Sasuke face turned colors once again and his eyes widened.

"I didn't mean here!" he shouted.

Naruto turned over to face him. "It'll be easier for you to wake me up if I'm closer to you, right?" he noticed the redness across Sasuke's face and giggled.

"I'm guessing you've never shared a bed with someone…" he grinned. His eyes were starting to become heavy again.

Sasuke turned his head away from him to hide his embarrassing blush.

"Of course I have. Just not with…"

He paused. He could hear Naruto's deep breathing. He faced Naruto once again and called his name, but it appears that he was already fast asleep.

"Just not with… someone like you." he continued. "Someone… of importance."

Sasuke, after a bit of hesitation, made himself comfortable once again next to Naruto. He rested on his right side to face him, though he couldn't see his face. He relaxed a bit more and let out a deep sigh.

_You've changed. I can hear it in your voice, and feel it through your actions. If I can not see my own face… I wish for the opportunity to at least see yours. I want to see for my own eyes just how much you've changed. Because in truth... you are changing me as well._

Sasuke smirked at his thoughts and closed his eyes.

_You're making me feel something that I've never felt before, Naruto…_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one as I did!

If there were any grammar mistakes, I apologize for them!

But you know the drill!

Review, Follow, Favorite!

It makes a Dar Happy (:

_- Dar_


End file.
